


Getting Professors Together

by Ace_sama



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Asexual Character, Asexual!Erik, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_sama/pseuds/Ace_sama
Summary: Christine and Raoul enter Hogwarts with Meg and they become fast friends and respect their professors. But then as the years go by, Christine notices something about their dear Care of Magical Creature professor Destler and the DADA professor Khan. She was going to get to the bottom of it! With the help of Raoul and Meg, of course!
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Nadir Khan, Eventual Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daae
Comments: 26
Kudos: 39





	1. Year One: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own POTO, just my stories! :)  
> Do not copy to other sites.

Christine looked around in wonder as her and the rest of the first year students were escorted into the Great Hall in front of the rest of the school. She was overwhelmed by everything around, nearly crashing into the boy in front of her when the woman escorting them had come to a stop. The boy gave her a rude scowl, which Christine gladly returned, before turning to face forward again.

Christine had never thought such a place existed. A school that taught their students about magic! It had been a major event in her household when a strange owl came and delivered a letter to her. As soon as she finished reading it, of course in disbelief, there was a knock on the front door. When her father had answered it, Christine had jumped at his loud gasp. Running to the front door, she gaped at the sight of the man at the door.

He had been tall. Very tall but fit, wearing strange black clothes that flowed around him. His hair had been neatly slicked back and he had the most startling gold eyes, yet that wasn’t what took the eleven year old by surprise. The man had worn a mask. One that was white and almost completely covered his face except below his cheekbones.

The man had given off an imposing presence but had politely asked to come in a soft and almost musical voice.

Her father had stuttered his acceptance and the man had nodded in thanks as he entered, his gold eyes instantly landing on Christine. Christine had been terrified at the strange man but then the man did something that instantly put her at ease.

He had smiled.

“Hello.” The man had greeted her politely with kind eyes. “My name is Erik Destler and I am here to tell you about something important.”

This important something had to do with the fact that Christine was a witch. Mr.—Professor Destler, as the man soon explained, was a teacher at a school of magic called Hogwarts. He had gone into a lot of detail that had overwhelmed Christine but her father had been able to keep up with the strange man. By the end of it, her father had agreed that going to Hogwarts would be the best thing for Christine and the professor had left them with instructions and a list of everything they needed. It had been a busy summer and Christine was finally there, she almost couldn’t believe it.

There was a sound of a cane hitting the floor and silence cut through the Great Hall. Christine saw an older man with short gray-black hair and extravagant clothes, robes as Christine had been told when she had bought her own for school.

“Hello everyone.” The man greeted with a tender smile as he looked out at the students and first years. “For those do not know me, I’m Andrew Webber and I’m the headmaster of this school. It does me great pleasure to welcome our new students and hope that every house will welcome their new members.”

Headmaster Webber indicated a stool that Christine noticed to be in the middle of the tables and the head table. The woman that had escorted them was standing next to it and held what appeared to be an old hat in her hand.

“Professor Giry, if you would.”

The woman, Prof. Giry, nodded towards the headmaster then faced the first years. “When I called your name you will step forward and take a seat. I will place the sorting hat on your head and it’ll announce which house you will live in the next seven years. Let’s begin.”

Christine waited in anticipation for her name to be called. She was nervous because she had no idea how the sorting worked but she was sure that it had to do with _something_. For once she was grateful that her name was early in the alphabet, meaning that she wouldn’t have to wait a long time before she was called. However, doubts began to leak into her mind. What if she didn’t fit into any of the houses? Would she be able to stay? Would they send her back? Would they—?

“Christine Daae.”

Christine blinked, jerked out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. She hesitated for a moment but forced herself to take a step forward and then another, other students letting her pass so that she could get to the front. As she stepped out of the crowd of first years, she was suddenly aware of everyone’s eyes on her. The feeling caused her breath to stutter and her heart to pound. Unsure, she looked up at the head table and saw Headmaster Webber grinning at her in encouragement and then her eyes met Prof. Destler’s.

The gold eyes regarded her coolly for a moment but Christine saw the barest hint of a nod given by the professor. That gave Christine courage and she went to the stool. Prof. Giry placed the hat on her head and Christine felt a strange sensation in her mind. Almost as if the hat was going through all her memories.

_“Courage beyond measure and a gentle heart filled with love.”_ Christine heard in her head. _“I know just where to put you.”_

“Gryffindor!” The hat exclaimed and one table filled with people in red robes immediately began to cheer.

Christine beamed as the hat was taken off and she stood. She went to the table where the lions were and several of the close members welcomed and congratulated her. She felt a wave of warmth fill her and she turned back towards the head table. She saw Prof. Destler whispering something to another professor with a grin. As if feeling her stare, the professor’s eyes slide to hers and the grin turned into a smile.

Feeling her cheeks warm up, Christine turned away. As she tried to calm the redness of her face she couldn’t decide why she had turned red in the first place. Was it because she was embarrassed at getting caught? Or was it because the professor had smiled at her?

*** 

Raoul groaned as he tried to make his way back to his common room.

He knew that he shouldn’t have tried to stay out pass curfew, but he had wanted to see how easy it was. Apparently it was extremely easy, however, the castle went completely dark at lights out and Raoul had a hard time finding his way back. That was the maze of the school and the confusion of navigating it that was being a first year. Plus, those darn moving staircases didn’t help him. It was like they knew he was out after curfew and were determined to make his life miserable by causing all the more trouble for him.

If he got caught, he was totally going to take the stairs down with him. Of course, he was trying his best not to get caught. The last thing he wanted was to be found by a prefect, or worse, a professor.

He came out into a main hallway and let out a groan of disappointment. He saw the main door to Hogwarts and realized where he was, which was the other side of the school he needed to be on. At least he knew where he was and how to make it back. Unless those darn stairs tried anything again.

Raoul began to make his way through the halls, finding the stairways he needed. He was about to get to the floor he needed when the staircase changed on him again. He sprinted to try to catch it but ended up having to crash into the rail to not fall serval floors below. He glared at the offensive staircase as he tried to get his breath back.

A sound echoed softly through the air that Raoul nearly didn’t hear it because of his panting. But it echoed again and Raoul lifted his head and glanced around, trying to find the sound’s location. It didn’t sound like a person but he couldn’t be sure.

With him regaining his breath the next time the sound came, Raoul was able to pinpoint it. Glancing up, he spotted what appeared to be a large black bird a couple staircases above him. Raoul grinned.

“Hey, you want to help a poor first year out? I’m completely lost now that I missed my ride.” He asked, wondering if maybe he lost his mind because he was talking to a bird. But he figured it wouldn’t hurt to try.

Said bird regarded him with glowing yellow eyes and cocked its head to the side as if thinking about his question. Seeming to make its decision, the bird flew down from its post and landed on the rail a few feet from Raoul. Raoul was startled by the movement and gapped at the sight of the large, recognizably black eagle in front of him. Raoul stared at the bird and it stared back before letting out a chirp like the sound that it had been creating earlier.

The eagle flapped a couple times and took off, flying to the floor below them. It raised its head and gave Raoul a look.

Raoul grinned. “You’re going to help me?”

If eagle’s can roll their eyes, Raoul was sure that this one would be doing it at that moment. But instead, the eagle gave off another chirp and Raoul found his way to the eagle. When he got to it, the eagle took off again and landed on another spot and waited until Raoul would get to it. This was how Raoul was able to get back to his house dorms. Raoul would be more suspicious of the eagle if it wasn’t for the fact that it was helping him. There was one occasion during their mini adventure where they had come across a professor. Raoul was hiding with the eagle behind a corner, praying that the professor wouldn’t come their way when the eagle flew up and high into the air.

It flew above the professor, high enough that he didn’t notice a sound or movement and Raoul heard a thud at the end of the hall opposite to where Raoul was.

The professor turned with a frown and Raoul recognized the DADA professor, Prof. Khan. The man was scruffy in appearance but no one should let that fool them. Everyone knew that he was the DADA professor for a reason, one of them him being an ex auror, and Raoul certainly didn’t want to be caught by him.

Luckily, Prof. Khan went in the direction the noise was made and soon was out of sight. Raoul waited and eventually his patience paid off because he saw a dark shape flying back and landed a few feet away. Raoul grinned at the eagle.

“You’re amazing!” Raoul gushed.

The eagle tossed its head as if shrugging, yet Raoul was certain that there was a spark of amusement in the yellow eyes. The eagle took off again to lead Raoul back. When they got to the portrait that led to the Hufflepuff common room, Raoul turned back to thank the eagle but found that it was gone.

With a frown, Raoul spoke the password and entered the common room. Upon entering, he saw a young girl with blond hair sleeping fully dressed on one of the couches. The frown turned into a grin as he made his way over and touched the girl’s shoulder as he crouched in front of her.

“Meg.” Raoul whispered gently and the girl stirred. Meg opened her eyes and when she saw Raoul, she shot up on the couch.

“Raoul!” she practically yelled, causing Raoul to hush her quickly. She gained a sheepish look but observed him critically. “Where have you been?”

Raoul cleared his throat and glanced away. “Ah, I sort of got lost and couldn’t find my way back. I’m telling you those stairs are evil.”

He heard Meg chuckled. “How did you find your way back?”

Raoul turned back to her. “Strangely enough, I had help. An eagle found me and showed me the way back.”

Both of Meg’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “An eagle? That’s weird. Are you sure it was an eagle?”

Raoul gave her a playful scowl. “I know what an eagle looks like. I was surprised that it was a black eagle.”

“Huh.” Meg trailed off and stared off to the side. Raoul frowned at that because it appeared that Meg knew something that he didn’t but wasn’t willing to share. He opened his mouth to ask but Meg beat him to it by sending him a grin.

“Well, what do you know? A badger getting the help from the Ravenclaw guardian. Maybe you should’ve been in that house.”

Raoul snorted, distracted from his previous thought. “Yeah, right. Like I would ever be smart enough to be one of them. No way, I’m happy being a badger.”

Meg smiled. “Come on. Let’s get back to our dorms, before Professor Giry decides to come check on us.”

Raoul protested as he stood up. “She’s your mom! Wouldn’t she cut you some slack?”

Meg gave him a look that told him exactly how that wasn’t going to happen.

As Raoul laid in bed that night, his thoughts continued to go back to the eagle that had helped him get back. He wondered if he would get the chance to see the bird again, in hopefully better circumstances.


	2. Year Two: More Than He Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ERIK!” 
> 
> Prof. Destler jerked and with wide eyes glanced at the door. Christine watched in disbelief as the usually composed professor stumbled to his feet and practically sprinted to the door to his office that led to outside. He opened it and right before he left he turned around and gave Christine a sly grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Replies:  
> helloitskrisha - Why thank you for your lovely comment! First time writing this ship so be gentle! lol
> 
> TheKaraboudjan - Glad to see a fan of my work excited to see my return! I actually see what my own imagination comes up with. Though my favorite Phantom is Dmitry Ermak. He was the first Phantom I saw live and fell in love with his voice! Thank you for the lovely comment and I laughed at your Headmaster screech. Nice to know readers are paying attention! ;) 
> 
> cxe128 - Thank you! Glad I was able to combine things you love! I laughed at the Headmaster comment! So nice to know readers notice the details! 
> 
> ThEmAnWhOsPeAkSiNhAnDs - Thank you for the lovely comment! Hope you continue to enjoy. 
> 
> Maddie - lol. Thanks for the comment and glad you like it! 
> 
> (Not)An_Angel - Thanks for the comment, but not saying right now! lol 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own POTO, just my stories! :)  
> Do not copy to another site.

“I…I want you to teach me how to sing!” Christine burst out, her face getting red as Prof. Destler focused his gold eyes on her. She hadn’t meant to be that blunt. She had been practicing the entire week leading up to this moment, but she felt like she completely ruined her chance already.

They were in his hut on the grounds of the Hogwarts castle. Christine had found it pretty quickly since she was determined to learn more about the mysterious professor. With the help of her best friend, a Hufflepuff named Meg, she was able to find it pretty easily her first year and has since spent a lot of her free time there. Prof. Destler was the Care of Magical Creatures professor so Christine knew that she wouldn’t be able to take his class until her third year, but she didn’t let that stop her.

The professor himself didn’t seem to outwardly mind Christine’s presence through her first year, not that she would really be able to tell with his mask covering his expressions all the time. She was pretty sure she had gotten better at reading him over the year. However, Prof. Destler always drew the line when it came to her studying. Being a staff member, he knew when all the professors were going to give out an exam and made sure Christine wouldn’t visit him during those times for her to study. Last year at finals, she didn’t even see him for almost a month outside dinners in the Great Hall because she was too busy studying. She had been able to get one last visit before she had to leave for the summer. When she had come back, she had returned to regularly visiting the professor.

She waited as Prof. Destler placed the quill he was using to grade papers down on his desk and clasped his hands together in front of him. He was frowning at her, which she hated.

“And what makes you think that I can teach you?” Prof. Destler asked and Christine could hear genuine curiosity in his tone.

Christine felt her entire face flush and wasn’t able to meet his eye anymore. “I, ah, heard you. While you were feeding the fire crabs.”

And it was true. A couple months into the year, Christine had wondered down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Erik lived in his hut, intending to do a surprise visit since she hadn’t been able to for the past week with first exams. She had heard the music before anything else. An angelic like voice that sung something Christine had never heard before. It made her stop in her tracks, and everything around her became unimportant except that voice. The more she listened the more she had felt like she was in a trance, going towards the voice without any regard of anything else.

What she had found had broken her out of her trance. She found Prof. Destler feeding his group of fire crabs expertly while singing softly as if not noticing he was doing it in the first place. Christine had watched him until he was done feeding the crabs and had stopped singing. Not wanting to get caught listening, Christine had back away carefully and returned to the castle.

After that moment, Prof. Destler’s voice echoed in her mind constantly and she felt the urge to hear it again and learn from it. She wanted to go into singing someday and knew that Prof. Destler was probably the greatest singer she’s ever heard.

Christine felt the urge to shift her feet as she waited for Prof. Destler’s reply. She knew that it was a risk to tell him that she had kind of, sort of spied on him, but it was the only way that he would know that she knew he could sing.

“A person who has some talent does not necessarily mean they could teach it.” Was Prof. Destler’s reply.

Christine noticed that she had been biting her lip in nerves and forced herself to stop. Licking her lips, she glanced up at Prof. Destler who was watching her with curious eyes.

“Maybe, but you already know how to teach others, the subject will only be different.” Christine countered point blank.

Prof. Destler stared at her, his mask allowing no hint of what he was thinking or feeling. Christine usually like how the mask put up a challenge for her to try to figure out the professor, but at that moment, she was hating it. After what felt like an eternity, Prof. Destler spoke.

“You do realize that we have a music professor that I’m sure will be more than happy to take you on as a student.”

Christine cringed. She had hoped that the music professor wouldn’t have been brought up.

“While Professor Giudicelli is great, I feel that she would be unable to teach me what I wish to learn.” Christine tried, remembering the red headed professor throwing a fit when the class couldn’t tell her what note she sang. It had been too disorientated to figure out.

Christine saw the twitch of Prof. Destler’s lips at her reply and hope filled her.

“I would not say that in front of her, she tends to be a diva.” Prof. Destler stated in amusement.

Christine grinned back, happy that the professor had similar thoughts towards the red-headed professor. She watched as Prof. Destler leaned back in his seat and began to tap his fingers against his against desk. She knew that was the professor’s thoughtful position, he had a habit of tapping his fingers when he was thinking and waited eagerly for his response.

Eventually, Prof. Destler gestured towards her.

“Sing for me.” He commanded.

Christine nodded quickly and opened her mouth. She began to sing the song she had heard Prof. Destler singing when she found him. She knew that the professor recognized the song because he blinked once with wide eyes but she didn’t stop. If there was one thing she was good at, it was her ability to remember music and how it’s sung. She knew that she couldn’t sing from the beginning because she didn’t know it but she could finish it. She sung as best as she could and when it came to an end, her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for the professor’s response.

Prof. Destler stared at her for she didn’t know how long but then the tension was broken when he gave a thoughtful hum. He tapped his finger on his desk a couple times.

“Are you sure you will be able to take on the extra lessons of singing?” Prof. Destler questioned, not looking at her.

Christine nodded. “Yes.”

Prof. Destler gave another hum and continued to tap his finger. When he stopped, he sat up and made sure their eyes met.

“Your school work is still your number one priority. I will not have you failing any of your classes because you think it’s more important to study my lessons. We will meet up once a week to go over your progress, other than that, you will have instructions on what to practice for me until then. Do you think you can handle that?”

Christine beamed. “Yes! Thank you, professor!”

Prof. Destler grinned. “Do not thank me yet. I have become known to be a strict teacher.”

Christine was about to reply to that when the door to the hut crashed opened, causing her to jump.

“ERIK!”

Prof. Destler jerked and with wide eyes glanced at the door. Christine watched in disbelief as the usually composed professor stumbled to his feet and practically sprinted to the door to his office that led to outside. He opened it and right before he left he turned around and gave Christine a sly grin.

“I will see you this Sunday, Miss Daae. 1pm will do.”

And with that, the professor sprung out of the door and it closed just as the door to the office was jerked opened. Christine whipped around and saw that it was Prof. Khan covered in water, Christine had to force back a giggle. Everyone knew that Prof. Destler was quite the prankster among the staff and it was well known that he encourages his eagles to do the same. If they were smart enough to become Ravenclaw, they should be clever enough to pull a prank without getting caught. That was what Prof. Destler had told Christine when she asked. 

Pranks have gone up dramatically since Prof. Destler became house head.

Prof. Khan panted in the doorway as he glared around the office, until his eyes focused on Christine.

“Miss Daae.” Prof. Khan stated obviously struggling to hide his anger. “Have you seen Professor Destler?”

Without thinking, Christine shook her head. “I’m sorry, professor, but I came to talk to him but he wasn’t here when I entered.”

Prof. Khan nodded briskly, taking Christine’s lie easily. He gave the room another once over before deciding that Prof. Destler wasn’t hiding anywhere. He turned back to Christine and jerked his thumb back. “Best be heading out, Miss Daae. Dinner is going to start soon.”

Christine nodded quickly and followed the professor out of the room. She walked next to him on the way to the castle and thought about what happened in the office.

Prof. Destler had been just as startled as she had been when Prof. Khan showed up, but knowing him, he knew automatically who it was. He had been startled but Christine could have sworn that the professor had a delighted spark in his golden eye as he left the hut. And she couldn’t help but think it was because of Prof. Khan.

***

“Bet you anything that I can get Prof. Destler’s mask.” One of Raoul’s Gryffindor friends wagered.

A couple others in the group nodded to join the bet and Raoul shook his head.

“No way and I think you shouldn’t try. If you get caught, he’ll kill you.” He stated firmly.

His friend snickered, sometimes Raoul wondered why he was friends with Joseph. He could be such a trouble maker sometimes.

“I’ll be careful.” Joseph declared cockily as he took his wand out from his robes.

Raoul nervously turned his head to where Prof. Destler was talking to Prof. Giry. Both of them didn’t seem to be paying attention to anyone except each other as they walked down the hall towards them. Raoul knew that Prof. Destler was a strict but fair professor, much like Prof Giry who taught Transfiguration. The only reason he knew much of anything about the CoMC professor was because of Christine and Meg. Apparently, Meg was basically Prof. Destler’s niece while Christine was being taught to sing by him. Raoul found it weird that the CoMC would know anything about music, but Christine told him that the professor was amazing and a lot better than Professor Giudicelli.

Not that it was a hard thing to do.

Knowing this, Raoul was reluctant to be a part of anything that was against the tall professor.

“Joseph…” Raoul warned after the two professors walked passed them and the Gryffindor raised his wand towards them.

Joseph sneered at him. “Don’t be a wimp. I’m sure I’m not the only one who wants to know what he’s hiding.”

Before Raoul could protest further, Joseph casted the spell.

But what happened next was amazing. The spell hit the professor, Raoul knew it did, however, the second it did Raoul heard Joseph cry out as his wand ripped itself out of his grasp and flew towards Prof. Destler. Prof. Destler stopped in the middle of the hallway and, without looking, snatched the wand from the air and brought it forward to look at it. Prof. Giry paused as well when Prof. Destler had stopped and her confused frown turned to rage when Prof. Destler pointed towards his mask and held up the wand for her to see.

Raoul froze in terror as Prof. Giry’s gaze focused on them. She pointed at them.

“You four! Come here now!” She yelled, causing the students around the two professors to scurry away in fright.

Raoul and the other’s hurried over. He was terrified of what they were going to do to them, he was sure that Prof. Giry was mad enough to not care that it was Joseph’s idea.

When they got to them, Prof. Destler turned around to face them.

“There is always one student who thinks they are smart enough to try to take away my mask.” Prof. Destler stated calmly, which made Raoul more nervous. He was like the cold fury to Prof. Giry’s fire rage. Prof. Destler held out the wand to Joseph, whose face was red with anger and embarrassment at having gotten caught. “I believe this is yours.”

“You four will follow us. I believe your head should decide what to do with you.” Prof. Giry informed them. She glanced at Raoul and he was overwhelmed by shame from the disappointment in her gaze. “As for now. 250 points from Hufflepuff and detention, Mr. de Chagny.”

Raoul flinched at her tone, which was as bad, if not worse than her expression.

Prof. Destler didn’t say anything, but was with them as they followed Prof. Giry to Prof. Khan’s classroom. Raoul hoped that the DADA professor would have a class, but there was no luck. At least he had already gotten his punishment and it couldn’t get any worst.

Prof. Khan glanced up from his papers he was grading on his desk. He frowned at the sight of the other two house heads and four students. Raoul noticed that the professor’s gaze seem to focus on the CoMC professor longer than others.

“What seems to be the problem, madam?” Prof. Khan asked as he stood from his desk and walked around it to meet them.

Prof. Giry motioned for the three Gryffindor students to step forward which they did as if in pain.

“Your students decided that it was a good idea to use their magic against a professor. Mr. Buquet was the one that did the act.”

Prof. Khan raised his eyebrow in disbelief and glanced at Prof. Destler, who had remained quiet. “What did they do?”

Prof. Destler answered since the question was to him. “They tried to remove my mask.”

Raoul watched as Prof. Khan’s eyes darkened a considerable amount and repressed a shiver. He felt no pity towards the other three, especially Joseph.

“What did you do?” Prof Khan questioned Prof. Giry roughly, nodding towards Raoul.

“250 points from Hufflepuff and a two weeks of detention helping out in the kitchens, without magic.” Prof. Giry offered.

Raoul inwardly cringed. Detention in the kitchen for two weeks is going to be terrible, but not the worst thing.

Prof. Khan nodded and faced his students.

“250 points from you two.” Prof Khan began towards the other two Gryffindors. “And you’ll be sharing Mr. de Chagny detention punishment as well.”

The two quickly nodded and the DADA professor stared down at Joseph.

“Since it was your wand and, knowing you, your idea, you have cost your house 400 points and will serve two months of detention helping the house elves clean the school, without magic.”

Joseph started to protest but one look from his house head had his mouth clamp shut. Satisfied, Prof. Khan pointed at the door.

“You are dismissed.”

The three Gryffindors practically sprinted from the classroom, Raoul shot a glance to Prof. Giry who gave him a dismissing nod and headed out. However, Raoul was stopped by the sound of Prof. Khan speaking.

“I’m so sorry Erik.” Prof. Khan apologized, his tone regretful.

Raoul paused outside the doorway and was able to catch the door right before it closed. Carefully, he got into a position that allowed him to see inside the classroom.

“It’s not your fault that your student’s are sometimes bad ones.” Prof. Destler replied, a grin on his lips but his eyes had a hard look in them.

Prof. Khan shook his head with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. “They should know better! To think that some students are willing to use magic against their professor! The lack of respect!”

“And they are being properly punished for it.” Prof. Destler replied. He hesitated than placed his hand on Prof. Khan’s arm. “I’m grateful that you were willing to go this far in their punishment.”

Prof. Khan snorted in disbelief, turning his head away from Prof. Destler. From Raoul’s point of view, he was pretty sure that the DADA professor gained a red tint on his cheeks. “They completely deserve it. I would have done it for any one.”

Raoul noticed that there was a flash of emotion in Prof. Destler’s eyes, but it was gone before Raoul could identify it.

“Of course.” Prof. Destler responded with an easy grin, lifting his hand from Prof. Khan’s arm and taking a step back. Raoul also saw that Prof. Giry was watching the other two professor’s with a knowing grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the long delay in updates. I had two surgeries within this past month and just began recovery a week ago. Hopefully I’ll be able to maintain a regular update now that I should be done with them, but we’ll see. 
> 
> If you liked the chapter be sure to leave a comment! See ya next time!


	3. Year 3: Hints of Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right as the boy turned, the eagle pulled its wings in and dropped to the ground. 
> 
> However, instead of claws hitting the ground, it was two human feet. 
> 
> Raoul gawked and he was sure he wasn’t the only one at the sight of Prof. Destler suddenly standing before them. 
> 
> “Well.” Prof. Destler started to the Slytherin that had tried to leave. “Already on the first day, I have one that thinks they can leave whenever they want. There is always one that does not have a lot of patience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:   
> ThEmAnWhOsPeAkSiNhAnDs - Oh my gosh! Your words were so flattering! Thank you for your wonderful thoughts about my writing and these fics!
> 
> Maddie - Haha, well that's Joseph Buquet for you! ;) Oh yes, Mme, Giry definitely knows about her two stubborn idiot's. Thanks for the lovely comments. I am also doing better in my recovery, thank you!
> 
> TheKaraboudjan - Lol, I actually never thought about that beginning scene like that. I tend to just enjoy the show rather than try to analyze things, but I like your thinking! As for your second comment, your words were very flattering and made me smile! I would be happy if you would make compilation based off my work. You're the first whose asked so I'm really flattered. I honestly don't know how those would look so I'll have to give it some thought. Thank you. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own POTO, just my stories! :)
> 
> DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE!

Raoul walked slowly onto the grounds, it was too early in the morning to be going to class, but he says that every year as the school year starts.

“Hurry up Raoul! I don’t want to be late on the first day!” Christine scolded, grabbing his hand and tugging for him to walk faster.

Raoul yawned, using his free hand to cover his mouth. “What does it matter if we’re a little late? I doubt Professor Destler will be angry at you, you’re his prodigy.”

“Yes in music!” Christine hissed, persistently pulling at his arm. “Last year he told me that if I joined his class, he would see the two as separate things. He won’t go easy on me because he’s helping me sing.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m his niece and it’s the same for me.” Meg offered with sympathetic grin.

Christine let out a sigh and sent Raoul a glare.

“Hurry up!”

Raoul began to walk faster, he could say that it was because he really didn’t want to be late but he knew that wasn’t the truth.

Christine was scary when she glared.

They made it in time, but the professor wasn’t there. The class was waiting on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest and Raoul noticed that as minutes when by, some of the other students began to get restless. There was familiar chirp when one of the students began walking away.

Raoul’s head jerked up to look into the trees and he soon spotted a familiar black eagle. Ever since his first year, after he had gotten lost and the eagle guided him back to his dorms, he has regularly seen the eagle. He totally won’t admit that he has purposely gone out to find it, but it was the truth. The eagle was a great listener and Raoul had been positive that sometimes it understood him.

Now the eagle was there watching them from a tree branch, its yellow eyes focused on the boy who had started to walk away.

Said boy, a Slytherin, had paused at the sound of the chirp and saw the eagle up in the tree. Raoul watched the stare down between the bird and Slytherin, but it was the boy that broke the stare. He shrugged dismissively and turned around to head back to the castle.

Raoul watched in awe as the eagle hopped off the branch and dived straight down before opening its wings to fly over to the boy. A couple students gave a cry of alarm, believing the eagle was going to attack but something else happened.

Right as the boy turned, the eagle pulled its wings in and dropped to the ground.

However, instead of claws hitting the ground, it was two human feet.

Raoul gawked and he was sure he wasn’t the only one at the sight of Prof. Destler suddenly standing before them.

“Well.” Prof. Destler started to the Slytherin that had tried to leave. “Already on the first day, I have one that thinks they can leave whenever they want. There is always one that does not have a lot of patience.”

The Slytherin turned an ugly shade of red and Prof. Destler lifted his head and his eyes roamed over the students. When he got to Raoul, he was still gapping at finding out that the bird he had been talking to—and breaking curfew to find—was actually a professor. Raoul did notice the slight twitch of the professor’s lips, almost like he was fighting back a smile, before moving on.

He clapped his hands together.

“Right, since some time was used up to test your patience, something very important to have for this class, let’s get started.” Prof. Destler looked pointy at the Slytherin boy, who got red again and backed into the group. He continued. “I would just like to start off that even though this is the first year, some material will be dangerous and while some of you might see that as a fun thing, I’m warning you now…do _not_ test my instruction or try my patience. I will have you kicked out of the class without a second thought.”

As he said the second part, Prof. Destler’s eyes matched the serious tone he gained, it was a dark look that made Raoul want to shudder and he had no doubt that the professor was telling the truth.

The next second, Prof. Destler’s eyes gained a sparkle and he grinned. “Shall we?”

After the class, Prof. Destler dismissed them and Raoul turned to Meg with an accusing scowl. “You knew.” He accused, knowing that she would know what he meant.

She did, gaining a sheepish look and not meeting his eyes. Christine frowned at them in confusion.

“Know what?” she asked.

“Oh, just the fact that for the past two years, I’ve been hanging out with her uncle in his, apparently animagus form, and she didn’t feel the need to tell me.” Raoul growled.

“Can we not—?” Meg started but he cut her off.

“We’re talking about it!” Raoul stated firmly.

“ERIK!”

The three friends jerked up to the sound of a loud, angry voice booming on the grounds. Raoul’s head wiped to the side and saw Prof. Khan running towards them, well specifically Prof. Destler.

Why the heck was he blue?

Prof. Destler was grinning largely at the sight of the blue professor, who had made it to him and grabbed his arm and shook angrily.

“What did you do?” Prof. Khan demanded.

“A harmless prank, that’s all, my dear friend.” Prof. Destler replied, the grin not slipping from his lips.

“But my classroom?!” Prof. Khan growled, appearing to want to hit the other.

Prof. Destler shrugged, seeming not in the least concerned by the other’s anger nor tried to get out of his grip. “You know I always do one on the first day. This year, it was your turn.”

“I wasn’t the only one that got hit with this!” Prof. Khan stated, using his grip on Prof. Destler’s arm to pull him to him, their faces inches apart.

Prof. Destler took in a sharp breath, whether because of the movement or Prof. Khan’s statement, Raoul didn’t know, but the prankster professor did take on a hesitate tone.

“Who?”

Prof. Khan gained a triumphant look. “Headmaster Webber and the madam.”

Raoul couldn’t see Prof. Destler’s expression, but from the way it suddenly became as white as his mask, Raoul had a pretty good idea. The professor made an attempt to break away, but Prof. Khan lunged at him, nearly knocking both of them to the ground.

“Oh no! You’re not getting out of this one.” Prof. Khan stated firmly, the victory in his tone.

“Nadir, please!” Prof. Destler pleaded, trying to get out of the ex-aurors grip, but the hold remained.

“Nope!” Prof. Khan stated cheerfully. “Antoinette has a few choice words for you. It would be wrong of me to deny them to her.”

With that, the DADA professor dragged the CoMC professor away struggling and protesting. After they were gone, Raoul continued to stare after them. He blinked and glanced at Christine and Meg.

“What the heck did we see?” he asked in disbelief. He has never seen the two professors’ act like that and the idea that they did towards each other was mind bottling.

“I…” Christine started to say but stopped, her brows furrowing downwards. “I have no idea, but we are probably going to be late for class.”

Raoul straightened up in realization and began running towards the castle, Christine and Meg following behind him. As they ran, he glanced back at Meg.

“This isn’t over.” He told her. He wasn’t about to let her get away with the fact that she knew he had been talking to the masked professor.

But he couldn’t stay mad about it either.

*** 

“What…” Prof. Destler looked at them with a confused frown. “What on earth are you doing?”

Christine met the professor’s eyes and grinned. “Making Prof. Khan’s birthday present!”

It was the weekend and she, Raoul, and Meg were hanging out in Prof. Destler’s hut. She knew that he didn’t mind the company as long as it didn’t interfere with his own work. Plus, they had needed the space to work on Prof. Khan’s gift and when she had asked if they could use his space, Prof. Destler agreed. Yet he hadn’t been told what the project was.

She could tell that Prof. Destler had an eyebrow raised underneath his mask. “Oh?”

She nodded and paused in her helping Raoul with the gift. “Yeah, one of the Gryffindors wanted to do something but she didn’t know when his birthday was and it took forever to get it out of him. By that time, the whole class had gotten curious so we are all doing something for it.”

Prof. Destler grinned. “That is very kind of you all. May I ask what it is you are making?”

Christine blushingly turned back to look at what Raoul and Meg were currently working on. “It’s supposed to be a sweater.”

Prof. Destler stood up from his desk and began to make his way over. Christine watched as he got to them and cocked his head to the side as he assessed the…sort of sweater. He nodded.

“It’s good.” He declared, in a voice that Christine couldn’t tell if he was lying or not.

“Uncle, you don’t have to lie.” Meg stated, not looking up from her attempt at fixing one of the sleeves.

“I was not.” Prof. Destler protested in an offended tone. “For a first try, it is very good. You should have seen the madam’s first attempt.”

That caused all of them to lift their heads. “Professor Giry?”

Prof. Destler nodded seriously. “Oh yes, her first try resulted in a sleeve being longer than the other by at least half a foot and the head hole was the size of a watermelon.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t like to hear that.” Raoul supposed with a playful grin.

Prof. Destler gave him a deadpanned look. “No she would not, but considering I still have and wear that sweater, she cannot be mad at me with my teasing.”

“You have it?!” Meg questioned eagerly. “Can we see it?!”

“No” Prof. Destler told them and when they all gave him pouts, he chuckled. “How about I help you fix your sweater instead?”

Considering the fact that they knew the sweater was only going downhill from where they were at, they agreed.

*

Prof. Khan had definitely been taken by surprise on his birthday. He had walked into his classroom to the class yelling out a ‘Happy Birthday!’ They all hurried to give him their gifts and the professor was soon hidden behind the pile that was in his arms. He was able to bring them to his desk, where he placed them and began the class. Christine along with everyone else protested, wanting to see him open their gifts, but he denied them. He wouldn’t let the class be a free one just because it was his birthday.

After the class, he dismissed them and Christine reluctantly left with the others. She figured she would be able to go after classes were done and see if she could watch him then. With that in mind, she had gone to her other classes, the day going by slowly because she was eagerly waiting for it to end. When it finally did, she had practically sprinted from her seat in history of magic and went to the DADA classroom. She knew by the time she had gotten there that the classroom would be empty of students.

What she hadn’t expected was for someone else to be there first.

As she peaked inside the classroom, she was startled to see Prof. Destler inside but no Prof. Khan. She watched as the professor took something out of his robes and placed it on top of the desk where all the other gifts were. He glanced around as if to make sure no one was watching then began to head towards the door Christine was watching from.

“Erik?”

Prof. Destler froze and Christine saw Prof. Khan in the doorway that led to his office. The DADA professor was frowning at the unexpected appearance of the other, but Christine thought he also looked pleased.

“Is there something you want?” Prof. Khan asked, coming further into the room and letting his office door fall shut.

“Ah…” Prof. Destler started awkwardly, not turning around and quickly shook his head. “No! Nothing! I was just—” 

“Oh! This one’s new.” Prof. Khan interrupted in surprise and Christine saw that he was looking at something on his desk with the presents. He picked it up and it was the present that Prof. Destler had placed a few moments before. Christine could tell that it looked like a wooden carving of a lion. Prof. Khan looked towards Prof. Destler, who hadn’t turned around. “Is this from you?”

Prof. Destler turned his head around and saw that the professor was indeed, holding the item that he brought but instead of confirming he shook his head.

“A student.” Prof. Destler stated dismissively, waving his hand in the air.

Prof. Khan raised an eyebrow and walked over to Prof. Destler, taking his place in front of him.

“Okay, now say that again to my face.” Prof. Khan told him.

Prof. Destler’s eyes met the other’s for a second before they moved away.

“A stud—”

“Erik.” Prof. Khan sighed in irritation, but there was a hint of fondness. “You are a terrible liar sometimes.”

Prof. Destler gained a pink tinged on the skin that wasn’t covered by his mask, the white of the mask making it more obvious.

“You were not supposed to know.” Prof. Destler eventually grumbled under his breath.

Christine couldn’t see Prof. Khan’s expression since he had his back to her but his shoulders were relaxed and light.

“Thank you anyway. It’s beautiful.” Prof. Khan thanked, bringing the lion craving up between them. “When’s your birthday?”

Prof. Destler’s head jerked to meet Prof. Khan’s eyes. “You do not—”

“I want to.” Prof. Khan cut off firmly. “You’ve hid it from me for a long time. When is it?”

“It’s already passed.” Prof. Destler protested.

“Then I’ll be sure to do it next year. When is it?” Prof. Khan asked calmly for a third time.

Prof. Destler sighed in defeat. “It’s in August.”

“August, huh.” Prof. Khan stated and Christine could hear the smile in his tone. “I’ll remember that.”

Christine noticed that the two professors were awfully close to each other, she didn’t even see them moving closer, it had just happened. They stared at each other for a few moments, then Prof. Khan was clearing his throat, breaking the eye contact.

“Thank you, again.” Prof. Khan thanked as he took a step back.

There was a flash of disappointment in Prof. Destler’s eyes but it was gone before Prof. Khan saw it. Prof. Destler nodded stiffly and moved back as well.

“Your welcome. Happy birthday, Nadir.” Prof. Destler stated lightly, but his eyes didn’t match it.

Christine thought it was time to get the heck out of there before one or both of them decided to head to the door. Quickly, she made her way from the door and hurried down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you did! I’m still in recovery, but I’m hoping I’ll be able to post more regularly. See ya next time!


	4. Year Four: Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You in love with someone.” Raoul declared. 
> 
> Prof. Khan jerked again and scowled. “I am not!”
> 
> Raoul grinned widely. “Wow! You are! Who is it?! Are they an auror or are they here? Ooh, is it another professor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> (Not)An_Angel - Well, I certainly wouldn't stop you from creating a drawing! Thank you for the comment! 
> 
> ThEmAnWhOsPeAkSiNhAnDs - Thank you! I'm pleased you enjoy my Erik! I like to write him with some form of humor for entertainment. Ah, it's such a dreadful thing when friends don't understand how funny reading can be. I'm definitely my own group of friends hardcore Phan! lol Thank you for the comment!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own POTO, just my stories! :)  
> DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.

“Professor!” Raoul exclaimed as he enter the classroom and immediately began to make his way towards the office.

Prof. Khan rushed out of said office with wide eyes. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Raoul paused, taking note of the professor’s stance and flushed. Alarming a former auror wasn’t the best thing to do. “Ah, there’s no trouble. I wanted to talk to you.”

Prof. Khan stared at Raoul for a time, lasting long enough that Raoul felt the urge to shift but forced himself not do. The professor eventually sighed.

“You are almost missing curfew, Mr. de Chagny. Since it’s not an emergency, what do you want to talk about that couldn’t wait until tomorrow, or better yet, the weekend?”

Raoul’s cheeks got redder, along with the rest of his face. He was starting to rethink him believing that this might be a good idea. The professor wait for him to answer, but when he didn’t, Prof. Khan looked away with a put upon sigh.

“Come on.” Prof. Khan stated, gesturing for Raoul to follow him, which he did back into his office. He had him sit down in one of the chairs in front of the desk while he took a seat on top of the edge of the desk in front of him. Prof. Khan stared him down. “Now what is it?”

Raoul shifted in his sit, not knowing how to start what will probably be an awkward conversation.

Why did he think this was a good idea?

“Um,” Raoul started but hesitated. At least the professor didn’t seem to be getting impatient, if anything, he seemed to grow concern, his eyebrows furrowing downwards and his frown deepening. Raoul cleared his throat, best get on with it lest Prof. Khan started to think there was something wrong with him.

Raoul took a deep, slow breath and before he could change his mind he blurted out, “How do you know if you’re in love?”

Prof. Khan wasn’t drinking anything, but the choked sound he made as he jerked back sounded as if he had been. He stuttered and coughed, trying to get the air back in his lungs, all of which, made Raoul watch in horror that he was the reason the professor was reacting that way. He stood up to help, but Prof. Khan raised his hand in a stopping motion. The professor shook his head as he gained his breath back slowly and Raoul reluctantly sat down.

He was really regretting coming to see the DADA professor.

Once Prof. Khan got his breath back, he glanced at Raoul in surprise.

“That’s the reason you wanted to see me? And this couldn’t wait until a better time?”

Raoul shook his head. “I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately so it doesn’t affect towards time.”

Prof. Khan snorted. “Well, what about the rest of us?”

Raoul hesitated and the professor waved his hand indifferently. “Never mind. You want to know how you know if you fell in love?”

Raoul nodded slowly, the heat in his face cooler, but he was sure he was as red as before.

“First I got to ask. Why are you asking me? Shouldn’t you be asking your house head first?”

Raoul looked at him in horror. “You want me to ask Professor Giry?!”

Prof. Khan shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. “She is happily married while I’m not even in a relationship.”

“No! I can’t ask Professor Giry! It’ll be too embarrassing, plus she scares me.” Raoul admitted.

Prof. Khan raised an eyebrow. “And I look like a friendly lion?”

“Well…no, but she intimidates me more.” Raoul answered honestly.

Prof. Khan nodded with a small grin on his lips. “I suppose that is wise and for the best. Even Carlotta is wary around her.”

“Professor Giudicelli?” Raoul thought about the Slytherin house head.

“Yep.” Prof. Khan confirmed, his grin widening. He shook his head. “Anyway, you don’t want to talk about this to Professor Giry. How exactly do you think I could help?”

Raoul squinted at him. “You’ve never been in love?”

Prof. Khan gained a red tinge on his cheeks and cleared his throat. “I didn’t say that, but I’m certainly not young. It’s different.”

Raoul observed the professor for a moment, taking in his flushed cheeks and how he wasn’t meeting Raoul’s eyes anymore.

“You in love with someone.” Raoul declared.

Prof. Khan jerked again and scowled. “I am not!”

Raoul grinned widely. “Wow! You are! Who is it?! Are they an auror or are they here? Ooh, is it another professor?”

“Mr. de Chagny!” Prof. Khan cut in with a fierce scowl. “That is highly inappropriate and unless you want me to kick you out this moment you will cease asking me these questions!”

Raoul slumped in his chair in defeat, his large grin turning into a large pout as he was rejected answers. Prof. Khan raised a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose in an obvious effort to calm down. With his eyes closed, he took a number of deep breaths before he was able to open them. He regard Raoul sternly.

“You came to ask me to help you, not to find out about my love life. The questions towards me will stop, is that clear?”

“Yes, professor.” Raoul agreed reluctantly.

Prof. Khan nodded, satisfied and leaned back with cross arms. “Why do you think you’re in love?”

Bring the topic focus to Raoul, he felt the heat come back to his cheeks and scratched one of them self-consciously.

“Because I think about her all the time when we are not together and when we are, my heart beats fast and I get all nervous for no reason. It’s harder to talk to her because of it but I don’t think she notices, which makes me happy and sad. I also picture what it would be like to hold her hand, or kiss her. I think she’s beautiful and way too good for anyone let alone me.” Raoul paused, having realized that he’s rambled a little bit.

He glanced up and saw Prof. Khan nodding.

“Alright.” Prof. Khan began. “Sounds like you got a healthy crush going on at the very least. You think she doesn’t feel the same?”

Raoul shrugged. “How can I know? We’ve been friends ever since we met but neither of us dated before and we don’t exactly talk about crushes with each other. I don’t want to make things awkward if I do something.”

“Being friends first can sometimes make things complicated or easier.” Prof. Khan informed thoughtfully. “You don’t want to risk the friendship if they turn you down, but you will never know if you don’t try.”

“Exactly.” Raoul agreed disheartened.

Prof. Khan shrugged. “I’m not in a good position to give advice, but I believe it’s always harder being in a state of ‘what if?’ than confessing and being rejected.”

Raoul sighed, that was what his parents had said. He had hoped that he would hear a different answer from the professor. He stood up.

“Thank you professor.” Raoul thanked and Prof. Khan nodded his goodbye.

Raoul headed towards the office door but paused in the entryway. Something the professor had said stuck in his mind. He turned his head towards Prof. Khan who had also stood up.

“Professor?”

Prof. Khan hummed as he made his way around his desk and lifted some papers.

“The person you’re in love with? Are they your friend?”

Prof. Khan glanced up with surprised eyes but gave him a sad grin.

“Yes, they are my dearest friend.” He answered. He lost his sad grin and shooed Raoul away. “Leave before curfew gets announced.”

“Yes, professor.” Raoul settled and walked out of the office.

*** 

Christine tried to calm her pounding heart as it felt like it was about to pop out of her chest. She took a deep breath and let out it slowly. While it didn’t help a whole lot, she was able to enter Prof. Destler’s hut. She clenched the small box she had to her chest and made her way towards his office. She figured that he should be in, but sometimes the professor was called away to help with a creature problem.

Since Prof. Destler didn’t immediately step out of his office to greet whoever was there, she guessed it was one of those times.

As she got closer, the office door did open and Prof. Khan stepped out. She stopped in surprise and the professor caught sight of her.

“Ah, Miss Daae.” Prof. Khan greeted. “Here to see Professor Destler?”

Christine nodded shyly, she wasn’t as scared of the professor as she had been in her younger years, but he was still slightly intimidating as a man who was an ex auror.

“He’s out at the moment, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind it if you waited for him in his office.” Prof. Khan suggested.

Christine nodded again, not sure how to respond other than that. The professor seemed to sense her awkwardness.

“See you in class, Miss Daae.” Prof. Khan concluded and moved pass her, leaving the hut.

Christine stayed in the hallway, forgetting her ability to move for a second. She shook it off and got moving. She entered the office and it was like it usually was. Nothing out of the ordinary so Prof. Khan had probably been delivering something for Prof. Destler to look at.

Then she noticed the small box of chocolate, sitting innocently on the professor’s desk. She frowned, she knew that Prof. Destler was popular but it was strange that he would receive chocolates, he had told her that he discouraged his students from getting him anything but apparently he has accepted someone’s.

Unless…

Christine was startled by the sound of the hut door opening and closing. The sound of thick boots echoed down the hallway and she knew who it was. The door to the office opened and Christine turned to it with a smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Professor Destler.”

Prof. Destler blinked at noticing her presence and grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you Miss Daae.”

Then his golden eyes located the box she was holding in her hands. “Are you not a little old now to be giving gifts to your professors?”

Christine grinned and held out the small box of candies to him, which he took. “It’s considered a tradition now. I was doing it before I was your student, it would be a shame to stop because I am one.”

“You do not have a partner which you can give this to instead?” Prof. Destler questioned teasingly, making his way to his desk. Christine felt the heat come to her cheeks and he must have noticed because he gave a sound of surprise. “Miss Daae? Do you—?”

“No!” Christine protested and realized a moment later that it had been too defensive and loud. She glanced up and saw Prof. Destler grinning warmly.

“Ah, perhaps not yet then.” Prof. Destler agreed easily, though Christine knew that he didn’t believe her in the slightest.

“Well…” Christine began, trying to find a different topic. She remembered the chocolate on the desk. She pointed at it. “At least this year, I’m not the only one who gave you something!”

Prof. Destler frowned and glanced at where she was pointing. His eyes widened.

“What is this?” Prof. Destler questioned softly as if to himself. He picked up the box and examined it carefully. “No one has given me anything today, Miss Daae. I have also only been gone for an hour. They must have come in during that short gap.”

Prof. Destler tilted his head towards her. “Did you see anyone leaving here when you came?”

Christine was about to answer in a negative but then remembered that someone did. It wasn’t a student but…

“Yes, Professor Khan was leaving when I came.” Christine informed him.

“Nadir?” Prof. Destler whispered in shock, glancing down at the box of chocolate in his hand in a new light.

Christine watched as the skin not hidden by the mask turned a shade of red and the professor’s hands fumbled with the box as if it was a fragile item made of glass. She blinked as she watched.

Oh my gosh! She thought, her eyes widening. Professor Destler is—

“Miss Daae.” Prof. Destler cut through her thoughts and she saw him frowning at her in concern. “Are you alright? You look shocked.”

“Ah! Of course, professor! Don’t mind me!” Christine hurried to say. As she spoke, all the times the two professors interacted were racing through her mind. How could she not have noticed before?! She cleared her throat, trying to focus on speaking. “I came by to drop off your gift. I have to go.”

“Of course.” Prof. Destler agreed easily, however, he appeared confused at the turn of events. “I will see you another time.”

Christine nodded and made her way to the office door. Right as she got to the entrance, she turned around and saw Prof. Destler still holding onto the box of chocolate that were from Prof. Khan. His skin was pink but there was also a delighted grin on his lips and happy spark in his eye as he looked at it.

Christine also gained a grin and left the room.

She needed to do some investigating then she’ll have to see what she could do.

But first, she needed to recruit Meg and Raoul’s help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, be sure to leave a comment! Recovery is a slow process for me, next week I'll finally hit my 2 month mark. Sadly my recovery is a year long so 10 months to go! Back to the fic, there are only two more chapters after this one. I know, this was one of my shorter fics, but these stories write themselves out, who am I to force the length? Anyway, just wanted to give that heads up! See ya next time!


	5. Year 5: Epic Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright.” Raoul agreed, he remembered the date. “You know, Christmas is coming up soon. There will be decorations all over the castle for it.”
> 
> “And?” Meg inquired with a curious frown. 
> 
> “And.” Raoul stated, holding up his finger purposefully. “With Christmas decorations, comes mistletoe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:   
> TheKaraboudjan- I actually had to look up what you meant by Kill Bill, but burst out laughing when I heard it! Thank you for the comment! 
> 
> ThEmAnWhOsPeAkSiNhAnDs - I'm glad you enjoyed it! I really wanted this fic to be funny and amusing, so I'm grateful for your reaction! 
> 
> AK_Qhyrstol - Ah! So you finally got an account? Welcome aboard! Glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for the comment! 
> 
> Pineapple_Phoenix _ Wow! Thank you for all the comments for this fic! Glad to see your comments again! :) Glad you enjoy Khan and Erik as teachers! I actually think they would be great at it! Yeah, Joseph was an idiot, but because of the musical, I found that he was the perfect candidate to do something like that in this fic. I didn't want it to be a made up character. Nope, this is totally them being oblivious idiots for one another! And it taking a few teenagers for something to happen! ;) Glad you're enjoying the fic! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own POTO, just my stories! :)  
> DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.

Year 5: Epic Failure

Raoul let out a groan as he slumped into his chair. “I didn’t know it would be this hard to get two people together!”

Christine winced from across the table. “Yeah, neither did I.”

“What I don’t understand is how you weren’t able to get them together.” Raoul continued, lifting his head enough to peak at Meg who was sitting next to Christine. “You’ve known them the longest!”

Meg sent him a scowl and crossed her arms over her chest. “I was working by myself! Plus it’s kind of hard to do something alone, especially when they can get suspicious towards you acting strange.”

Christine sighed and placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “We know. But even with the three of us, not much has happened.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Raoul argued thoughtfully, sitting up in his chair. “We’ve made some pretty awkward moments for them.”

This time, Christine and Meg winced, remembering some of their failed attempts at getting their professors together. Raoul particularly remember the time they had cast the jelly leg curse on Prof. Destler in an attempt to get him to fall into Prof. Khan. They had planned that one pretty badly. Instead of falling forward, Prof. Destler had fallen backwards and almost fell down a flight of stairs and would’ve if it wasn’t for Prof. Khan freezing him with a spell.

“I didn’t know Prof. Khan was allergic to peanut butter.” Christine whispered guiltily, bringing up another disastrous plot.

Meg sighed. “Which is why you should have asked me, but enough of that. What’s going to be our next plan?”

“Do we have to keep trying?” Raoul questioned, relaxing back in his chair again. “Those two are as oblivious as one can get. We should leave them to their own devices and be done with it.”

“How can you say that!?” Christine protested a little too loudly. Raoul and Meg hushed her and she continued softer with pink cheeks. “Come on Raoul, shouldn’t they get the opportunity to be together? They are obviously in love, but are worried about ruining their friendship, which we all know won’t happen.”

“And if it attempts to, mom would knock some sense into both of them.” Meg pointed out.

Raoul sighed, he was getting tired of helping but at least this way he was sort of getting some entertainment out of this. All their failed attempts had been funny to Raoul one way of another, except the peanut butter incident.

“Alright.” Raoul agreed, he remembered the date. “You know, Christmas is coming up soon. There will be decorations all over the castle for it.”

“And?” Meg inquired with a curious frown.

“And.” Raoul stated, holding up his finger purposefully. “With Christmas decorations, comes mistletoe.”

Raoul grinned when Christine and Meg’s faces beamed. Sometimes he had good ideas. He pressed his hand together as he leaned forward towards them.

“Here’s what we’re going to do…”

* 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Meg asked worried as the three of them waited.

“Of course!” Raoul declared, turning his head to glance down the hallway they were in. They had picked this one specifically because they knew that it wasn’t crowded during the break. The school was basically empty what with Christmas being in a few days. Raoul and Christine had to tell their families that they weren’t going to return home that year, which made Raoul sad, but he figured that if things went according to plan, it would be worth it.

If the plan worked. Raoul was confident when Christine and Meg expressed doubts, but internally, he was feeling the same. All their other attempts at getting their professors together had failed. Epically. There was no reason for them to think this would go any different. However, there was always hope.

Raoul told himself that if this didn’t work he was going to go to Prof. Destler and Prof. Khan and knock some sense into them himself.

“Hide! Their coming!” Meg abruptly hissed, pushing at Raoul to hide behind one of the pillars they had chosen.

Raoul protested at being pushed, but that only made the blond girl shove harder.

For a petite girl, she sure had some muscle, Raoul thought with a scowl as he rubbed his bruised chest.

It had been a good thing she had pushed him because the second they were safely hidden, two sets of shoes could be heard turning into the hallway and slowly travel down towards them. They waited impatiently for the two professors to get closer and when they did, Meg lifted her wand towards a certain plant in the hallway.

She whispered the spell under her breath and a pink spark flashed at the tip of her wand. Meg quickly put the wand away and they watched the two professors get closer.

The two were unexpectedly stopped in their stride and they frowned. At the sound of obnoxious laughter, both of them glanced up.

“Two people, caught in my trap!” a voice from the mistletoe exclaimed gleefully from above their heads. “Now they must kiss or they’ll remain strapped.”

“Erik!” Prof. Khan sighed in exasperation.

“I did not do this!” Prof. Destler protested, appearing offended by the accusation. He glanced back up at the mistletoe. “A student must have left it here. I do not remember there being any spelled mistletoe in this hallway.”

Prof. Khan let out a snort as he pulled his wand out. “Nice to see that some pranks do happen to you as well.”

He pointed his wand towards the mistletoe. A silver light erupted from the tip of his wand but the mistletoe laughed.

“No spell works on me!” The mistletoe cackled. “Only a kiss will set you free!”

Prof. Khan huffed in irritation. “Let’s see how you work against fire.”

“Wait—!” Prof. Destler started but Prof. Khan had already cast the spell. Fire shot towards the plant but it went out the movement it touched and the next second a bucket amount of water poured on top of the two professors, drenching them.

“What spell did you use?!” Raoul whispered in awe to Meg, as he watched Prof. Destler tried to calm an angry Prof. Khan down, both of them wet.

Meg smirked. “I have my ways.”

“That just means Prof. Destler taught it to you.” Christine replied easily, not taking her attention off of two professors.

Raoul saw Meg’s pout but she didn’t response.

Prof. Khan huffed and glared at the mistletoe. 

“Come now, Nadir.” Prof. Destler stated in a teasing tone. “It is a simple prank by one of the students. I doubt they intentionally sought the victims to be two professors.”

“Yes well, if I ever find out who did this little scheme, they’ll have to answer to me.” Prof. Khan growled, putting his wand away knowing that it was useless in this situation.

Raoul shrank in himself to make sure he wasn’t spotted behind the pillar and if he noticed Christine and Meg doing the same, he didn’t say anything.

“Well, you sort of have to get out from here first.” Prof. Destler offered lightly.

Prof. Khan sent him a scowl and watched him. Prof. Destler held the stare but after a moment when the other didn’t drop it, there was a twitch in his smirk as it began to fall and his gold eyes started to become unsure.

“Nadir?” Prof. Destler started but his breath took a sharp intake of air as the former auror grabbed him by the front of his robes and pulled him in.

Raoul smiled broadly while Christine and Meg let out hissed, “Yes!” under their breaths at the sight of the professors kissing. The mistletoe above them let out an enthusiastic whoop before becoming a wisp of smoke, not that the two men under it seemed to have noticed.

The kiss in itself only lasted a few seconds, not very long at all, but when both of them pulled away, they had dazed looks.

Prof. Khan was the first to get his bearings first. He cleared his throat and took a step away, flattening the front of Prof. Destler’s robes where he had grabbed onto.

“There.” Prof. Khan declared gruffly, not looking at Prof. Destler as he took another step back. “Now I can find the person responsible for this little stunt.”

It was a good thing that the DADA professor wasn’t looking at the CoMC professor because Raoul saw the utter devastation in the golden eyes and it was heartbreaking to see. Prof. Destler’s eyes took on a gleaming shine and he blinked once then again as he cleared his own throat with a nod. He turned his head to not look at Prof. Khan and spoke.

“No argument there.” Prof. Destler whispered soft enough that Raoul almost didn’t hear it. However, he did hear the slight tremble in his voice and the sound felt completely wrong to Raoul. Such a shaken voice should never come from the strange but amazing professor. 

Raoul could feel the tension between the two professors but watched as Prof. Khan shrugged and nodded back towards where they came from.

“I’m going to go around and see if there are any more of them. Wouldn’t want others to get trapped in them.”

Prof. Destler nodded in agreement and Prof. Khan headed back. When he was a littles away, Prof. Destler spoke.

“I doubt they meant harm, Nadir.” He called out gently.

Prof. Khan paused and it was a couple yards away from the pillar where Raoul, Christine and Meg were hiding behind.

“That doesn’t mean they didn’t cause it.” Prof. Khan whispered in reply though Prof. Destler was too far to hear. However, Raoul heard and clearly saw the flash of longing in the DADA professor’s eyes.

Prof. Khan shook his head and began to walk again, leaving Prof. Destler supposedly alone in the hallway.

***

Christine has never felt guiltier in her entire life. Granted she was only sixteen years old, but she was sure it’ll be a long time before something will top what had happened in the hallway under the mistletoe. She had wanted badly to be able to help her two professors get together, but it seemed that she had only made it worse. Sure it had been Raoul’s idea in the first place to do the mistletoe but it had been her idea to start this whole thing.

Now she had to watch two of her favorite professors being miserable because of her.

Their behavior didn’t outright change, but it was enough. Prof. Khan was suddenly more strict and short-tempered. He was a gruff and rough professor to deal with before, but other students were scared to approach him because of it. Christine has seen Headmaster Webber talking to him already and she was positive it was about it. Prof. Destler, in Christine’s opinion, was worse. He seemed depressed all the time and nothing was able to cheer him up. And Christine has tried. More times than she could count. It was painful to watch and Christine knew she had to do something about it.

It was hard to convince Raoul and Meg to go with her to Prof. Khan’s. They were upset about it as much as Christine, but they didn’t want to meddle anymore. They had felt like they had done enough. It took a lot of convincing but she was able to win them over, a little reluctantly, but still won over.

It was the weekend, three weeks after the mistletoe scene, when Christine led the others to Prof. Khan’s office. They had figured he would be the easier one to convince since he was the one that brushed the kiss off and is more likely to believe them.

Christine was the one to knock on the professor’s office door and they heard a gruff, “Come in” before she opened the door.

The first thing she noticed was the messiness of the office. Usually, Prof. Khan was much neater than this, not super neat, but this much of a disorganized heap. The sight only made Christine feel guiltier and when Prof. Khan looked up from his papers at his desk, she clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head.

“We’re so sorry!” Christine stated louder than she had planned but didn’t take back her words. She felt Raoul and Christine come into the office and stand next to her before apologizing as well. Christine peaked from underneath her eyelashes and saw the confused from on Prof. Khan.

“Sorry?” The frown deepened and eyebrows scrunched down. “For what?”

Christine straightened up and forced her hands to her sides to make sure they didn’t wring together to display her nerves.

“We have, um, we’re…” Christine struggled to say and bit her lip, trying to get the words out.

“It was us that set up the mistletoe you and Prof. Destler walked under during break.” Raoul explained for her.

The confusion lifted from Prof. Khan’s face into surprise but then he regained it with dark eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Meg beat him to it.

“But we only did for you two!” Meg informed him. “You and Uncle Erik have been dancing around each other for years, we were just trying to help.”

Prof. Khan stuttered incomplete words as his face gained a pink shade. He abruptly stood from his desk, and turned away from them to move towards the window of his office. He closed his eyes and Christine saw him struggle to take calming breaths but after he was able to finish a fifth in a row, he turned back to them.

“Explain.” Prof. Khan commanded.

Christine told him everything. From when she had found out that Prof. Destler liked him, to all their failed attempts at getting them together.

Prof. Khan raised his eyebrow in disbelief as she told him about it being her fault that he had come into contact with peanuts and it happened again when Raoul explained the whole tripping incident that almost led to a trip down the stairs.

Christine finished with how they did the mistletoe incident and the room grew quiet once she was done. Prof. Khan stared at them for a long time, making Christine want to wring her hands together but settled for biting her lip.

“The things you three came up with.” Prof. Khan finally spoke, his voice covered in amazement. He shook his head. “A lot of your plans could have ended a lot worse.”

“It sort did in the end.” Christine pointed out with a flinch.

Prof. Khan turned towards her and tilted it in agreement. “What do you expect to happen now? You three did not come here only to apologize.”

“Professor.” Raoul started firmly, gaining his attention. “You once admitted to me that you were in love with your friend. Now you know it’s returned. Shouldn’t you do something about it?”

Prof. Khan began to shake his head, but Meg stepped forward eagerly.

“You know, we’re right!” Meg joined in. “Don’t lose your best friend and love at the same time!”

Prof. Khan hesitated and Meg went in for the kill. Placing her hands on her hips she gave the professor a scowl.

“If you don’t go to Uncle Erik, I’m telling mom his sulking is your fault!” she promised.

That made the professor jerk his head up towards her with wide eyes. After a moment, he gained a soft grin.

“You are going to be just like your mother when you get older, you’re already a force to be reckon with.”

Meg relaxed her stance and grinned. “I know!”

And when Prof. Khan’s grin turned into a smile and his eyes gained a hopeful spark, Christine knew things were going to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! And that’ll be the last of this fanfic. Sorry for the late update, but my recovery is slowly getting better…very slowly. But it’s going, thank you for all the warm wishes for my recovery! If you like the chapter be sure to leave a comment! See ya next time!


	6. Year 5: But It Works Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no way Nadir would willingly come to the hut because he has not since the whole incident Erik thought and quickly made his way towards him. 
> 
> “Nadir? What’s wrong—?” 
> 
> Erik should have realized that Nadir would not be able to stop in an instant, especially since he had come running down from a small hill. They crashed into each other, but Erik was able to keep them standing, barely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> Pineapple_Phoenix - lol Glad to be getting such expressions from you! And yes, they did almost throw Erik down the stairs, I laugh when imagine it too. :) Thank you for the comment! 
> 
> AK_Qhyrstol - lol Be reassure that I like to do this to all my readers! ;) Glad you liked it! 
> 
> ThEmAnWhOsPeAkSiNhAnDs - Yeah, but they are only kids trying to help in an adult situation. lol, thank you for the chapter and don't worry about the this one! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own POTO. 
> 
> Do Not Copy To Another Site.

Year 5: But It Works Out

Erik had not meant to let his emotions get in the way of his classes, but he knew that they were showing. There was enough proof in the student’s faces to tell him that it was so. He could not help it, he was in a dark mood and it was all Nadir’s fault.

He had found it hilarious that they were the victims of such a prank as the mistletoe, but also nervous because it had been with Nadir. Erik had tried to make light of the situation but it was obvious that his best friend was not the slightest bit amused which caused them to be drenched in water.

Truly, if he found the person responsible he would have to ask how they came up with such a wonderful item.

Then Nadir had stared at him and Erik could not breathe under the stare. It had been a look he had never seen in his friend before and when he was pulled against him, his mind had gone blank.

Oh the feeling of his hidden love had been amazing, even if they were a few seconds. Those seconds were precious and Erik had hoped that they would be longer in the future. The fact that Nadir had been the one to kiss him had given him hope. That maybe, just maybe, his years of unrequited love were actually returned and this was the beginning of something more.

He had placed far too much hope on one moment.

Nadir had broken the kiss and shrugged it off like it was nothing. And it hurt. Badly.

It had made Erik realize that his feelings would never be returned and he would have to force himself to move on, however hard that would be. A part of him was relieved that he did not confess to him on his own, that would have been more disastrous than learning indirectly that he should never confess like he did.

For the past three weeks, Nadir hadn’t spoken a word to him and from the talk of the students the DADA professor was angry at something.

Erik naturally assumed that it was him. As a result, not only was his heart crushed but it appeared that he had lost his best friend in the progress. He had gone to Antoinette from comfort, which she willingly gave but he refused to tell her what was wrong. The last thing he wanted was for him to ruin her and Nadir’s relationship as well.

At times, he thought that perhaps he was overthinking everything, but it was a hard argument to debate. No matter what Erik came up with, everything pointed towards it being his fault. He was sure his dear madam would disagree and that was another reason why he did not tell her.

Erik knows that she has suspicions, if the madam was not such a Hufflepuff, she would be high competition for the house head in Ravenclaw. She was not always the most academic, but she was intelligent and knew how peopled worked, something Erik was not always good at. The combination made her an amazing but sometimes scary friend. In any case, he was sure that she knew it had something to do with Nadir but thankfully, she never brought him up specifically. She was patiently waiting for Erik to tell her everything.

He also knew that Christine suspected something as well. She had been trying a lot over the past three weeks to cheer him up, which Erik noticed and appreciated fondly but could not bring himself to make it work. Erik knew that he would have to make it up to her once he was out of his slump, but he had no idea when that was going to occur.

It was the weekend and usually Erik would be getting ready to expect a visit from Nadir around this time, but he did not expect to see the ex auror that evening. After all, he had not visited the past three weekends.

Erik was in his back yard, feeding his family of Kneazle when he saw one of the adult’s ears perk up in the direction behind him. He tilted his head to listen and heard the sound of someone running towards the hut. Believing it to be an emergency, Erik quickly put the food away and made his way to the front of his hut. He spotted the figure nearing the hut and recognized Nadir.

There was no way Nadir would willingly come to the hut because he has not since the whole incident Erik thought and quickly made his way towards him.

“Nadir? What’s wrong—?”

Erik should have realized that Nadir would not be able to stop in an instant, especially since he had come running down from a small hill. They crashed into each other, but Erik was able to keep them standing, barely. He took hold of Nadir’s arms and kept them upright, growing concerned for the obviously frazzled DADA professor.

“Nadir—” Erik tried again, but this time he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

He met Nadir’s determined eyes and did not fight against his grip.

“I need you to listen. Don’t say anything until I’m finished.” Nadir commanded, out of breath but in a tone that left no one for discussion.

Erik blinked in surprise but from the sound of it, there was not an emergency that needed immediate attention. He nodded slowly and Nadir squinted his eyes as he removed his hand as if daring Erik to try talking. When he did not, Nadir nodded in satisfaction and jerked his thumb to the hut.

“It’ll be better if we take this inside.”

Erik shrugged, more curious now than anything. Nadir had seemed so mad at him for the past few weeks and suddenly he was talking civilly here. It was disconcerting to say the least, but if Erik had the change to scrape and put together something out of what was left of their relationship, he would do it.

Erik went back to his hut and knew that Nadir was following him. They went inside and Erik would have offered Nadir a drink but he guessed that the whole nontalking thing had started back when he agreed to it. Nadir motioned for Erik to sit down in one of his table chairs, which he did, watching his friend pace back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back. Erik could tell something big was on his mind, but Erik did not want to think it was anything good. His mind always like to think the worst case scenarios and in this one, Nadir had come to tell him that he no longer wanted anything to do with Erik.

Maybe a little over dramatic but is that not what the mind does?

If that was truly what Nadir intended to do, Erik was not sure he will be able to heal from the heart break.

Erik was already planning his visit to the madam after this meeting when Nadir broke the silence.

“It’ appears that we have a few matchmakers in our student’s.” Nadir started, pausing in his pacing but not looking at him.

Erik blinked. Of all the things, that had not been something Erik thought Nadir would say. Nadir turned his head to glance at his reaction and must have seen the question in his eyes because he continued.

“Apparently, your niece, protégé and that insolent boy have been busy the past year.” Nadir informed him. “They had come to believe that we were secretly in love with one another and have been playing matchmaker.”

At the words, Erik took in a sharp breath through his nose, hoping Nadir had not heard it. Erik had hoped to bring together their friendship once more, but if Nadir believed that Erik was in love with him, Erik would be reject and there would be no hope. It did not matter that apparently his young trio had noticed, all that mattered was Nadir.

Erik opened his mouth to speak, to deny everything but a sharp look from Nadir made him pause. He remember his agreeing not to talk until Nadir was finished. Unwillingly, Erik closed his mouth and forced himself to rest back into his chair that he had not realized he had straighten up from at Nadir’s words. Nadir observed him for a couple moments with a daring squint in his eye but Erik made no move to speak again. The ex auror continued.

“Now, they had been the cause of a lot of unseen trouble too. You remember that time you almost fell down the stairs?” At Erik’s nod, Nadir continued. “It was them. Remember that time you had to rush me to St. Mungos because there were peanut butter cookies in my office? It was them. And that’s the more serious ones, they were also behind a number of smaller things that I won’t get into.”

Nadir paused and Erik tilted his head to the side, observing him. He looked more nervous than before and while Erik was anxious as well, it was more disturbing to see Nadir like that.

“They were the ones that were behind the mistletoe prank.” Nadir announced, turning away from Erik to begin his pacing again. Because of that he did not see Erik’s shocked blink and wide eyes. “They had done all of this believing that we wanted to be together but were hiding our feelings for each other.”

Nadir abruptly stopped in his pacing and faced Erik with a hard glint that made Erik gulp. The ex auror came forward until he was right in front of him and, since Erik was in a chair, standing over him with a no nonsense frown.

“Were they right?” Nadir probed softly, not taking his eyes off of Erik.

Erik wanted to have to ground to swallow him. He had no idea what to say other than to deny the question. He could let his feelings for the other get in the way of their friendship. His heart pounded in his chest as Nadir waited expectantly for him to answer but it felt like his mouth was filled with cotton and his was unable to speak.

He opened his mouth to deny but Nadir placed his finer to Erik’s lips, stopping. There was a sad grin on Nadir’s lips.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re about lie to me?” Nadir asked. He removed his finger and moved his hand to cup Erik’s face. “How about I ask you something first? Would your answer change if I told you that, for me, those three were right?”

Erik blinked in shock and he probably looked ridiculous but he could no help it. What Nadir said could not have been real!

“You…have feelings for me?” Erik managed to strangle out. His heart lifted when Nadir nodded but he could not help but ask. “Why?”

“Well, you’re no looker.” Nadir replied easily but grinned when Erik sent him a small glare. He moved his hand to touch the mask under one of Erik’s eyes. “But I can easily lose myself in your eyes, I have done it before. You’re kind, smart, and funny, even if your pranks drive me insane sometimes. You’re my best friend, Erik, and over time you became more than that. But it doesn’t matter if you don’t feel the same.”

As Nadir said the last part, he started to take his hand away from Erik’s mask. However, Erik grabbed Nadir’s wrist and made sure that their eyes met.

“Yes.” Erik breathe out, sure that he would not be able to stand at the moment and was partly amazed that Nadir could. “Yes, they were right.”

Nadir blinked at him in surprise as if he had believed that Erik would answer differently. Then he brought his free hand to lightly grab the back of Erik’s head.

“Alright then.” Nadir stated with a grin that Erik happily copied.

“Alight then.” Erik repeated and used his grip on Nadir’s wrist to pull him down for a second kiss.

*

“Okay, now what do you have to say for yourselves.” Nadir glared at the three shamefaced students who were standing in front of him.

“We’re sorry.” The three apologized and Erik grinned at them.

“You are forgiven.” He replied from his spot next to Nadir.

“I don’t know why we have to apologize in the first place.” Mr. de Chagny grumbled. “We’re the only reason the two of you got together in the first place.”

“Raoul!” Miss Daae hissed and glanced warily at Nadir.

“You are lucky that all they want is an apology.” Antoinette stated from her spot at the table behind Erik. “Some of the things you did could’ve and almost did cause them serious injury.”

Mr. de Chagny gained a sheepish look, than pointed at Meg. “It was her idea to trip Professor Destler!”

Meg scowled. “It was Christine’s idea to give Professor Khan peanut butter.”

Christine gained a hurt look. “I didn’t know!”

“Alright that’s enough.” Erik raised his hand and the three fifth years instantly quieted. They stared at him as if waiting for a sentence but he gave them a grin to relax them. “You three can go, but please promise me that your matchmaking days are over.”

The three nodded sheepishly and Erik choose to ignore Nadir’s grumbling from next to him.

“Miss Daae.” Erik called and the Gryffindor paused, turning to face her professor. He went to her and bent down to speak in her ear.

“Thank you.” He whispered and she beamed at him to which he grinned at. He nodded for her to go and she did hurriedly to catch up to where her friends were waiting. Erik watched the three students go and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Mr. de Chagny reaching out and taking Miss Daae’s hand and her sending him a shy smile in reply.

“What do you know? The boy can follow advice.” He heard Nadir say next to him, but when Erik sent him a questioning look, Nadir shook his head.

Knowing that he was not going to get an answer, Erik took Nadir’s hand and pulled them over to the table where Antoinette was sitting.

“This has been quite the year.” Antoinette remarked as they sat down, looking at their clasped hands that rested on top of the table with a smile.

“And it’s not even over yet.” Nadir grumbled.

“Do not be like that. The year has less than half way to go.” Erik replied cheerfully.

“It’s not that!” Nadir argued giving Erik a scowl. “After this, we still have two more years we those three! I don’t think I could take it!”

“Oh hush! They aren’t that bad.” Antoinette protested and pointy gave Nadir a look. “And one of them happens to be my daughter.”

Nadir shifted awkwardly in his chair and sent Erik a plea look, to which Erik smirked and shook his head.

“Oh no. I love you, but the madam is someone I will not go against.”

Nadir rolled his eyes. “Traitor.”

Erik grinned and leaned forward to lightly brush his lips against Nadir’s cheeks. “You love me.”

Nadir had a light pink blush on his cheeks as he stared at him. “Yes I do.”

“God help you.” Antoinette chirped cheerfully and Nadir laughed.

“God help me, indeed!” Nadir agreed. And when Erik pouted at the remark, he allowed it to be kissed into a smile by Nadir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! This was the last chapter of this fic and also the last fanfic I have for POTO. It’s been a long ride, and I’m grateful to everyone who’s read and enjoyed my fics. Special thanks to everyone who has left a comment! Lol. As of now, I have no more fics and am not currently writing any. I am focusing on my recovery and original works. Do I have ideas for other fics? Yes, but there’s no telling when I’ll start them, much less when I’ll put them online. Again, thank you for everyone’s support, this is a goodbye for now. See ya!


End file.
